The Daily Adventures of All in Harry Potter
by LadyMuis
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about the various adventures and happenings of Harry Potter Characters. Ranging from behind the scenes friendships to heartfelt confessions, but also the tragedy of loss or the pain of the abuse done by bullies.
1. Arthur and his toys

**_Arthur and his Toys_**

Humming Arthur Weasley was rummaging in his shed, tinkering on several muggle devices he had found over time. Right now he was busy taking apart a new toy he got a few weeks ago. Hermione had bought a new cell phone and didn't need hers anymore, so she gave the old one to Arthur.

Now he was busy taking it apart to find out exactly how this wireless, little box worked. He had been told that it was used to communicate with to another similar device and Hermione had used it to talk to her parents that were still Australia. So to Arthur it worked like a wizarding wireless only it could broadcast.

Grabbing the screwdriver he was looking for he went back to the only free space on his workbench, where the phone lay. Not really noticing that grabbing the screwdriver he made a avalanche of parts to fall down on the floor. He was already planning in his head how he would modify the phone to make live reports on the wizarding wireless instead of the premade recordings they usually used.

He only needed to take out one part of the phone and do some charm work. So he busied himself for the rest of the day with finding out a way to part the screen with the rest of the phone. Around dinner time he had finally managed to get the screen off and was ready to use his charms on it.

In the Burrow, Molly was busy finishing up making dinner when a huge bang went off and the house shook from the explosion. ''What in the world is this,'' she yelled as she picked up one of the chairs that had fallen over. ''Ginny dear, could you please take a look at what your father is doing this time?'' Molly yelled up the stairs.

''Was that dad again,'' Ginny yelled back. ''Who and what else would it be dear,'' Molly replied now back in the kitchen. Grumbling, Ginny made her way down the stairs. ''Why do I always have to check on him when he blows up stuff,'' She complained. ''That is because you are the only one around here, as all of your brothers are out for work and to help George in his joke shop,'' Molly replied. ''Maybe you should help out some time too, instead of daydreaming.''

''Whatever mom.'' Ginny grumbled back to her mother as she stomped out of the back door to the shed. Why was she always the one to see if he was still alive, it was his own fault if he blows himself up. He should know better than tinkering with muggle devices. As she got closer to the shed she saw smoke coming from the windows and door. So he had set the building on fire again.

A quick look inside proved different as there was only smoke but no fire. What she did find was a happily laughing Arthur Weasley covered in soot as the phone he had been working on was dancing on the table top, singing the British anthem.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Prompt of the day Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompt: (object) new phone (February 28th)_

 _Word Count: 516_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


	2. Their promise

_**Their Promise**_

For as long as Draco could remember he had both Vincent and Gregory around him. Their parents had been friends and so they had grown up with each other. Over that time they had made the promise that they would protect each other. Protecting each other meant that Vincent and Gregory protected Draco and that Draco would allow them to protect him.

So it was natural for them to find each other first thing when they went to Hogwarts for the first time and terrorize all the mud- and half bloods they could find. As it was normal pass time according to their upbringing. They had the most fun terrorizing Potter and his band of misfits.

At first at school things went great for Draco. Grades were good, he was making friends besides his two favorite bodyguards and he was terrorizing Gryffindors when he felt like it. That wasn't the case for some other people. Recently both Vincent and Gregory had been asked to go to Snape's office, gossip was going around about what it could and might be. Draco of course wasn't really interested, after all the world revolved around the young Malfoy scion and not not for two inbred products.

One night when the two came back from another office visit Draco finally decide to ask what was going on, as he had planned to get Potter into trouble that night. ''Vincent where were you two tonight?'' Draco demanded. His demand was only replied with some uncomfortable shuffling from both boys. ''Well what is going on here,'' Draco demanded once again'. ''I don't have all day to wait for you two to learn how to speak.''

Finally Gregory mumbled something inaudible, pissing Draco more off than he already was. '' What is wrong with you two?'' He said. Again Gregory spoke up, now more clear and Draco could understand what he was saying. ''We were made to go to Snape for tutoring. If we do not get our grades up we will be expelled.'' Gregory mumbled his cheeks tinting pink from embarrassment.

In pureblood circles it was unacceptable to have bad grades, as they were supposed to be superior to mudbloods like Granger. So having to have tutoring to prevent being expelled was a very embarrassing for the two boys. Now Draco finally understood what was going on and he didn't like it very much. ''Why haven't you said anything earlier?'' He asked all annoyance gone from his voice. ''We made the promise of protecting each other, how am I supposed to be able to help the two of you when you don't tell me stuff like this.'' Draco finished sternly.

''We were just that ashamed, and we also thought you wouldn't care about it if we told you.'' Vincent said. ''Of course I care,'' Draco said. ''Now get your books and let's go find a spot in the library. We have a lot of studying to do.''

From that day on the trio were to be found regularly in the library studying and Draco helping Vincent en Gregory with their school work. It wasn't long after Draco started helping that their grades went back up and they were out of danger to be expelled. So the promise to protect each other was returned, Vincent and Gregory would protect and help Draco terrorize Gryffindors and in return Draco would help them study to stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Prompt of the day Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompt: (Quote) a friend in need is a friend indeed (March 1st)_

 _Word Count: 567_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


	3. The Love I Don't Deserve

_**The Love I Don't Deserve**_

Growing up never was a fun thing for Severus Snape. From the day he was born he had been an unwanted presence not only to his magic hating father, but also to his mother. Because he too was a wizard like his mother was a witch, his father would be angry at his mother for giving him a useless son. So in the Snape household there was no love spared for the young boy.

Severus often fled the house to stay form under the belts, frying pans, empty bottles or even bare hands, as all were eager to hit him at any given moment. Even if he fled the house the neighbourhood bullies were always happy to let him know that he wasn't wanted. At a young age the boy had turned into a very gloomy person and spend his time mostly hiding in the garden shed all the way at the back of their neglected backyard.

Sometimes Severus did visit the playground just behind the fence surrounding the overgrown garden, interested in the voices of two girls. They had moved to Spinner's End a year ago, and so Severus slowly but surely got curious enough about the to spy on them from a considerable distance. That was until the one with the red hair one day flew of her swing.

Even if his father hated magic and his mother didn't love him, he knew what magic was and what it looked like. And what he had just seen was definitely magic. Throwing away all caution he approached the girls and told them it was magic that the red haired girl had just done. At first they didn't believe him, so he showed them a little magic himself by making several fallen leaves float around the tree.

After that they met regularly behind the fence of the backyard. The girls watching him do magic tricks for them. This went for quite a while and the girl with the red hair started mimicking him in doing magic tricks and soon the afternoons doing magic tricks tured into studying magic. The other girl didn't like it one thing she couldn't participate in their magic tricks made made that know to Severus whenever her sister wasn't looking.

It started with subtle sneers and hurtful whispers. Severus easily ignored them, as he was already used to behavior alike to that from his parents and neighbourhood bullies. So the other girl went further in letting know she didn't like it she was being casted out of the fun by giving Severus a push, kick or jab here and there. Even if he didn't like the abuse he thought he deserved it because he was already wanted, the only reason he helped the red haired girl was because she was like him and he wanted to protect her from people like his parents and her sister.

So Severus continued helping the red haired girl and taking blows from the younger sister, every time he went behind the fence of the jungle like garden he returned later that day with more bruises than he had left with. Thing escalated the summer when both he and the red haired girl received their Hogwarts letter. The younger sister wanted to go too and started to threaten Severus verbally, again nothing new to him as his parents did the same thing.

When words didn't seem to work the girl took to worse. Two weeks before they were supposed to go to Hogwarts she snatched one of the shard knives her mother used to cut vegetables with. Thinking her sister wasn't looking she took out the knife and pointed it it Severus, at first he didn't even register it as a danger until the girl shoved it up his neck, almost slicing into his skin.

''You are going to make that old coot make me go to that magic school too, or I will slice you up in pieces,'' She whispered in his ear. ''You have been playing with that magic in front of me for years and I deserve it much more than you, as I am much better than you are.'' The girl was about to say something else when her sister looked up from one of her new study book to ask Severus about the paragraph she was reading. To her surprise her younger sister was pushing a knife to the throat of her best friend.

''What are you doing Petunia!'' Lilly yelled at her sister in shock, startling both Severus and Petunia. Not having an explanation to her sister Petunia just stared at her sister, Severus on the other hand stepped away from the knife and answered, ''Your sister was just asking me to make the headmaster accept her to Hogwarts.'' Calmly like she didn't just threaten him with a knife.

Lilly was looking very unhappy with his reply, ''Again Petunia, what are you thinking?'' she asked, ignoring Severus. ''Threatening my _best friend_ with a knife to learn something you can't do.'' Again no word came from her sister, Lilly did hear a gasp from Severus. What had she said that made Severus gasp for breath she wondered, as she looked at him. His eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly agape, never before had anyone ever called him a friend.

For as long as Severus could remember he was always unwanted and unloved. So of course he wasn't worthy to be anyone's friend, and now he was named someone's friend, someone he had only been helping because he thought he was protecting her. Now she was protecting him from her crazy sister.

The moment was interrupted as the mother of the girls walked into the playground, having heard the commotion going on. She quickly took the knife and made her apologize to Severus and was taken inside. Leaving Lilly and Severus alone.

''Hey Sev, why did you seem so surprised by me calling you my _best friend_?'' Lilly asked boldly to the dark haired boy. Severus pulled a face of indifference as he said, ''Someone like me doesn't deserve to called a friend.'' turning his face away from Lilly he went on,''My parent always said I shouldn't have existed and that I am a bother, what your sister did was something I deserved.''

Getting up he left a speechless Lilly behind at the playground, why would he think that, he had always been nice to her and had always helped her when she asked. She couldn't even wrap her mind around what her sister had just done, and now her best friend saying he wasn't her best friend. A sad Lilly went home for dinner. The remaining two weeks Lilly went to the playground in the hope of talking to Severus, but he didn't show up.

So the day they were going to Hogwarts she made her parents go early so she could wait for Severus. She had also talked to her parents about what Severus had said about that he deserved what had happened, that was also when her parents told her that Petunia had been bullying him ever since she knew she couldn't do magic.

Her parents had said that Severus most likely thinks he deserves the lack of love he gets from people around him, as the boy had always seemed a bit drawn back to them. So that day Lilly went to King's Cross station, determent to tell Severus he was her best friend and she was his and that he was worth the love she was giving him.

She stayed determent to convince him during the next five years, defending him against James and his friends and talking to him even if they were sorted into different houses. That was until he went too far and called her a _mudblood_ , after all that time that she was trying to be his friend she gets repaid with being accused of having dirty blood. Enough was enough and it seemed like Severus just didn't want to be loved, just like her parents had thought years prior, people accept the love they think they deserve, and Severus definitely thought he didn't deserve even an ounce of it.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Prompt of the day Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompt: (quote) we accept the love we think we deserve (March 3rd)_

 _Word count: 1365_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


	4. Fall From Grace

_**Fall From Grace**_

''Pansy! Can I have a word with you?'' Draco Malfoy called across the Slytherin common room.

Walking over Pansy asked, ''What do you need Draco?'' giving her most innocent tone.

''You know right well why I asked you for a word,'' the Slytherin prince growled, ''You see someone just informed me of one of you pastime, especially in the weekends.'' an angry scowl appearing on his pale face.

''I do not know what you are talking about sweet,'' Pansy said as she made the move to sit on Draco's lap, only to be angrily pushed away by him.

''What do you think you are doing?'' Draco said even more angry than he already was, ''I don't want a _monkeyslut_ sitting on my lap!''

This shocked Pansy slightly, why would her betrothed insult her that?

''How dare you call me a _monkeyslut_! I am your betrothed, not some random mudblood.'' Pansy yelled, making some people look up to see what the commotion was with their silver prince.

''I have every right to call you so, and to you information our betrothal is no more.'' Drado replied icily, ''You have broken the contract rules by cheating on me with Vincent Crabbe.''

''I did not cheat on you with Vincent. And if I did, didn't you have your fun as well with Tracy Davis?'' Pansy retorted.

By now the entire common room was dead silent and every one was eavesdropping on what was going on. They all knew this fight was coming as it was common knowledge that Pansy was indeed cheating on Draco with Vincent. How it took so long for Draco to find out was a mystery all of them.

''Where did you get that from?'''Draco asked, ''Tracy and I never did such thing. We are, if you have paid enough attention to the people around you, not even friends. Why do you keep denying? I will give it to you in another way. Vincent can I ask you something?''

With a grunt Crabbe stepped from his bodyguard position to be addressed by the Malfoy scion. ''Crabbe, did this slut cheat on me with you?'' Draco asked the large boy.

Nervously Vincent shuffled around, ''Yes she did,'' he said, not looking Draco in the face. ''But I wasn't the only one.'' he quickly, hoping not to make Draco more angry on him than he already was. ''Oh so you are more like a milking cow then I guess,'' Draco sneered, ''I'm glad that we are not betrothed anymore.

Turning to the Slytherins present in the common room he said, ''To every male willing here, we have a new public toilet available for you. Please treat it well.'' Draco said and got up to move to his private rooms and have a firm chat with one of his bodyguards on respecting his boss's wishes and relations, leaving a shell shocked Pansy behind.

Years later Pansy was still regretting the behaviour she showed at Hogwarts as she saw Astoria Malfoy, formerly know as Greengrass, walking on the arm of the new Lord Malfoy in Diagon Alley.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Prompt of the day Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompt: (insult) Monkeyslut! (March 4th)_

 _Word count: 513_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


	5. No Reason To Cry

_**No reason to cry**_

''Quickly children, back to your common room to finish your dinner while we will deal with this troll.'' professor Mcgonagall, said to Harry, Hermione and Ron while ushering them out of the girls bathroom and away from the troll lying unconscious on the floor.

They quickly made their way back up the stairs, none of the three wanting to talk about what had just happened after professor Quirrell had yelled at dinner that a troll had made it's way into the school. Nor was Ron about to talk about insulting Hermione prior that day, no Ron's mind was on the food waiting for them in the common room.

So when they stepped through the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower the tree split up, Ron practically running to the food leaving the other two standing at the entrance still. With Ron gone Hermione silently said to Harry, ''Hey Harry, thank you for doing what you did.'' somehow still sounding sad about something, ''If you will excuse me now, I will go to bed.'' but Harry stopped her before she could even walk away.

''Hermione wait.'' he said, grabbing her arm to prevent her from walking away. ''Why are you still sounding so sad?'' he asked confused. This made Hermione look at him as if he had grown stupid in that second. ''why do you think,'' she said, ''It is not like we will be friends tomorrow, Ronald has already forgotten what happened. Seeing as he is already stuffing his face again.'' Hermione all but spat with disgust.

Harry was taken aback by this for a moment, how did she even get the idea that she wasn't his friend? ''Now, again if you will excuse me I am going to bed.'' Hermione said as she tried to walk away again. Not having said what he wanted to say Harry stopped her again. ''Hermione why do you think I won't be your friend tomorrow?'' he asked still confused.

''Is that not obvious,'' she said, ''Everybody thinks I am a know it all and feel myself too smart to be around normal people.'' Hermione said, sorrow filling her voice. She had heard the gossip and talk about her. Her own dormmates made fun of her, stole her belongings and bullied her when they felt like it. so how would Harry even want to be friends with her, he could be friends with anyone because he is the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

''Who told you these things?'' Harry asked, ''And even if someone told you these lies, I want to be your friend.'' he said firmly. ''Please don't be sad about these things, don't let them walk over you and make you hide from the world.'' making Hermione tear up.

''No you are lying to make fun of me, you only say this to make me look stupid.'' Hermione said and tears started trickling down her cheeks. ''No one ever liked me, I have always had only my books for company so how would things have changed now all of a sudden?'' she asked.

''Because I never had friends myself.'' Harry replied, ''Every time I made a new friend or tried, my cousin would butt in and tell them with his firsts that they shouldn't be friends with me. He told them I was a freak and didn't deserve friends.'' By now Harry was sheepishly scratching his head feeling slightly awkward with the crying girl in front of him. He wasn't used to crying girls.

Not wanting to let his remark be rebuffed by Hermione he went on, ''At first I really was miserable and wanted to hide away, it only resulted into my uncle being more angry at me than usual.'' He confessed, ''So I just went on with my life, alone and avoiding people to stay out of harm. I kept telling myself that regardless on how I feel I would get up, dress up, show up and never give up. And now I am here at Hogwarts without my cousin to bully the new friends I make.''

''And honestly Hermione I want to be your friend, so maybe you just have to get out of that shell you made and tell yourself that you will get up, dress up, show up and never give up.'' Harry finished his speech with a firm not of his head.

Harry's little speech had worked and Hermione had stopped crying, she looked at him as if she wanted to say something but kept from it. Instead she launched herself at Harry, giving him a hug. ''Thank you Harry, if you say it like that I really would like to be your friend.'' drawing back she smiled at him. ''No problem 'mione, let's be friends tomorrow too. And Ron will come around when he has had enough of food, I hope.'' Harry joked.

''For now let's get some food before everything is gone.'' Harry said cheerfully, just as happy on having made a new friend as Hermione was.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Prompt of the day Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompt: (quote) No matter how you feel, get up, dress up, show up, and never give up (March 5th)_

 _Word count: 829_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


	6. A Last Honor

_**A Last Honor**_

The happenings of today had Dennis Creevey bouncing with anticipation and excitement. Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts he had finally finished his project to honor his brother. And if Dennis was honest, it had taken him a lot longer than he had ever expected. His self assigned task was not easy either as he had to cope with the loss of his older brother.

Right now Dennis was walking around with a spring in his step, making sure all the frames were hanging perfectly straight on the walls and nothing was out of place. Afterall, everything had to be perfect when his brothers idol was to be the guest of honor on this event. Dennis slowed down as he walked up to a display with a burned trough camera.

It had taken Dennis a lot of time to find the first camera his brother had used. In Colins first year his camera had been his most prized possession and he carried it everywhere he went with him. That same year the camera saved his life when he encountered a basilisk. Who would have ever though a basilisk could be found in a school full of children. The camera had burned through when Colin tried to take a picture of said basilisk, it had left him petrified for the rest of the year together with others amongst them was war hero Hermione Granger.

The camera had gone missing after Dumbledore had used it to try and find out what was attacking students. Eventually Dennis had found it in one of the rooms provided by the room of requirements.

Dennis let a heavy sight go, only if his brother had a life saver five years ago. They would both have become photographers for the wizarding newspapers and magazines. Sadly that didn't happen because of a madman. Not wanting to make this happy day overly sad the young man walked away from the display once more inspecting the frames on the wall for anything wrong.

After two more rounds past all of the frames and few displays he went back to the reception area, checking in everything was ready for the first guests. When everything was indeed ready, he had to roll out the red carpet out for the guest of honor because someone had forgotten to do it, he went home quickly to get dressed and welcome the first guest.

Unbeknownst to Dennis his brother had been following him over the past five years. It made the big brother proud to see his younger brother make so much effort for him not to be forgotten. Tonight after the events end Colin would move on, it was time and he felt that Dennis was ready as well to move on with his normal life.

So that night Dennis cheerily welcomed a lot of old Hogwarts school, year, house and class mated to the exhibition on Colin Creevey's adventures though a camera. Every person present had some memories to the pictures displayed in the frames. Laughs could regularly be heard through the exhibition when they came across particular funny pictures.

The guest of honor had to admit that the pictures were good memories even if Colin sometimes had really annoyed him in his time at Hogwarts. One of Harry's favourite pictures was the one where Ron had cursed himself to throw up slugs. So at the end of the night as a gift to the guest of honor, Harry received the framed picture of Ron throwing up slugs over and over from Dennis.

All in all was the exhibition an amazing success to Dennis as well as the guests. When Colin was getting ready to leave he was stopped by someone. ''Shouldn't you say goodbye to your brother?'' a soft voice asked him. How it was possible Luna could see him was lost to him but he replied anyway. ''I think I will do that yes, and Luna thank you for coming to my brothers exhibition.'' Colin said and he left the room, leaving Luna alone with a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Prompt of the day Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompt: (setting) exhibition (March 6th)_

 _Word count: 681_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


	7. An Unexpected Request

_**An Unexpected Request**_

Late on a wednesday night Lucius Malfoy makes his way to Knockturn Alley having been send by Severus for potion ingredients he needed to make a potion for the Dark Lord. Taking a quick look around Diagon Alley he hurried through the entrance of its darker counterpart. Slowing down to a casual stroll Lucius went on to one of the apothecary further on in the alley, it wasn't like he was in a hurry.

In a half an hour later Lucius walked out of the apothecary with some very rare and illegal potion ingredients back into the alley. Having bought what he needed he decided to grab a drink before apparating home, so Lucius once again continued strolling further into Knockturn Alley to the darker version of the Leaky Cauldron.

Settling into his chair Lucius signed to a waitress, she quickly hurried over the his table. The girl was dressed in a too small uniform that was covered in stain and her hair and face looked unwashed, why he kept coming here was lost to himself as this was way below his standard he inwardly bristled. ''What can I get for you tonight, Lord Malfoy.''the girls asked nervously, as if afraid he might curse he. ''A firewhiskey will make do.'' Lucius sneered at the girl.

Not wanting to impose more on the blond the girl quickly hurries towards the bar. While girl walked away a man Lucius didn't know took a seat in the chair across from him. Raising a questioning eyebrow at the stranger, asking what he wanted he observed the man. His clothes were worn and dirty, alike to those of most people present in the dingy pub. His face and hair, unlike the waitress, were clean and and cared for.

''What does a man of your standard do in a pub like this mister Malfoy.'' The man asked. Now both eyebrows went up Lucius's forehead, the nerve these people had. ''What my business is here is as much of your concern as it is to a brick wall. So I will ask you what do you want from me.'' He asked the man coldly. This made the stranger smile, ''We know what you are doing and we also know that the Dark Lord has returned, something the Ministry still denies. We want to help, for the ministry we are nothing but trash and we want to see it different.''

This could maybe work out for Lucius as the Dark Lord had ordered him to look out for potential recruits. But why would low life like them want to help, what do they want to gain? ''Even if you say so, what are you hoping to gain with helping the Dark Lord.'' Lucius asked the man still with a stone expression on his face. The man thought for a while before answering, ''Because the people you see here in this pub have all been damaged by schemes of a certain Dumbledore and we want to get back at the one that did us wrong. The old coot forced us out of the normal wizarding world and into here. We need to stick together and help each other, right?'' The man's face crunched up in an ugly scowl when he mentioned the current Hogwarts headmaster.

Calculating Lucius asked', ''How much are you willing to give up for your revenge? As I can not promise your safety for either Dumbledore, the Ministry or the Dark Lord.'' The scowl on the stranger's face changed to one of determination, ''I would, no we would give anything.'' That was the answer Lucius was hoping for, of course these people would gain nothing on working for the Dark Lord and served more so as puppets to play with. Exactly what he was looking for. Getting up he picked up his bag with potion supplies Lucius said to the man, ''Be here in a week and someone will take you and your friends to present yourselves to the Dark Lord. And people resenting Dumbledore and his golden boy should indeed stick together and help each other right.'' Lucius said giving the man an ugly smile.

Not waiting for a reply Lucius walked out of the dingy pub leaving the stranger behind with the waitress that had just returned with the ordered drink. ''He said he would send someone to bring us to the Dark Lord, Stacy do you think he will really help us take revenge?'' The mas asked the waitress. ''I don't know, but for now we will still have to look out for each other as both the ministry and Dumbledore are after us.'' The girl hissed, showing some pointed teeth and red flashing eyes. ''After All we dark creatures as unwanted in a light wizarding world.''

Knockturn Alley had always attracted its fair share of oddities. Right now it's roads were mostly filled with several half creature, half wizard and witches. They had some way or another been kicked out of the regular wizarding society for being dark. They were despised because they had been born with a part dark creature, and the one most promoting them being excluded was the head of the light himself Albus Dumbledore. So with the return of the Dark Lord they were sure that helping him would help them climb back up into society, only if they knew what they would be used for.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Prompt of the day Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompt: (quote) birds of a feather flock together. (March th)_

 _Word count: 902_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


	8. Just a Potion

_**Just a Potion**_

Draco was making the last additions to the experimental potion he was making. He was hoping to find a way to cure burns faster than the current potions were able to. Most of them had to be applied to the burned skin itself, it wasn't alway as efficient and gave to patient a lot of pain.

Giving one last stir he turned off the fire to let the mixture cool down before he could pour it into several vial. After the restoration of Hogwarts Draco had gone back to school to finish his last year and earn his N.E.W.T.s and start his apprenticeship under a Potions Master, follow in the footsteps of his godfather Severus Snape.

Draco had been the apprentice of an American wizard for three years, learning everything that could possibly be learned and earned his mastery in record time. When he returned to Great Britain he took a pause from work and learning to court Astoria Greengrass, whom he later married and had children with.

When he was done with his break he was hired at St Mungo's Hospital as a potions maker and because he was quite talented he often was assigned to improve existing potions. So that took him to make a better version to heal burns. And right now he had the perfect guinea pig to test out his new creation. Humming a cheerful tune Draco started with pouring the potion into the destined vials.

When he was done he cleaned up his cauldron and work space, a potions masters lab should always be clean and organized. So was told by his teacher. When he was done he made his way to his study to floo call Goyle. He had recently burned his hand on tea water, so he was perfect to test his potion out on. They agreed to meet at St Mungo's Hospital to be safe if the potion turned out bad.

Two hours and after dinner Draco arrived at the Hospital and immediately went to the ward specialized in experimental treatment, Gregory was already waiting for him and so was a nurse that prepared him for the test. Next to her there was a cart with multiple tools and potions in case something went wrong.

''How are you doing today friend?'' Draco asked cheerful to his former bodyguard. ''Could always be better, especially when you are going to use me as you guinea pig,'' The young man grunted to his friend, ''It's good I'm getting paid for this and it might heal my burn.'' Draco smirked and gave him the vial, ''Here drink up, it will be over in a jiffy.''

Gregory turned a questioning gaze to the nurse to ask if he could go ahead and try the potion. A slight nod was given so he uncapped to vial and put it to his mouth, downing its contents in one go. At first nothing seemed to happen then after a few seconds Gregory began to feel warmth crawl over his skin but his burn seemed to heal up.

Meanwhile Draco had taken a notebook out of his pocket and was taking notes on what was happening. For Goyle the experience was less pleasant as the temperature was still rising on his skin, making it almost feel like he had spilled tea all over himself again. Slowly he started to sweat and panic, of this went on he might catch on fire.

After another minute the heat had worsened and it now really felt like Gregory was burning alive. To the observers there didn't seem to change anything apart from a panicked look on the man's face and that he started to sweat. That was until he finally gave a cry and started to pat at his body as if he wanted to extinguish flames that weren't there.

The nurse quickly grabbed a sedative and painkiller and quickly had the situation under control. Now he only had to sleep out the all of the potion effects and he would be fine. Draco was a little disappointed in the results, this meant he had to go back to the drawing table. He was already planning on his next guinea pig and walked out of the hospital soon after still musing on how he could brew his potion differently.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Prompt of the day Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompt: (word) Burned Alive (March 8th)_

 _Word count: 720_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


	9. Soon, So Soon

_**Soon, so soon**_

'Tonight I will have to kill him.' went through his head, 'How did things turn out like this?' He wondered. A sigh escaped his lips as his crimson gaze went across the room he was in, taking all the little details around. From the patterns carved in the wood lining on the wall to the swirling pattern of the carpet to all the ornaments scattered around the room. Sadly the decoration of the room didn't distract him from what he was about to do tonight.

'It was all the fault of that Potter brat, if only I killed the boy first instead of his mother,' the thought about that certain night he almost lost everything he had made him sick. He had been struggling for years after that incident and the moment he was gaining strength again that brat had to show up every time. Absently he started to pet the snakehead that was resting on his lap like it was just any other regular lap dog or house cat.

''Bella!'' Voldemort yelled. ''Yes my lord, what can I do for you?'' Bellatrix asked as she hurried to him bowing all the while. ''What is the status of the preparations? Has there been any new from Severus?'' Voldemort asked the woman in front of him. ''The werewolves have been briefed and the giants are on stand by close to the forbidden forest. We have a group of Death Eaters scout out the border of the wards to find the best way and place to break through them, the rest of us are waiting for you orders my lord.'' She quickly summed up, ''Severus has send a message saying that preparations in Hogwarts self are ready as well.''

This news made him happy so he let out a slightly mad chakle of joy. 'Soon the brat will be dead and the wizarding world mine to take,' Voldemort thought merrily. ''That is good news, give a message back to Severus to meet me in the shrieking shack in two hours.'' He said to his waiting minion. They were after all only his puppets to play with, nothing more, well except Severus. When he had relayed his message back to Severus she hurried out of the room again

Tonight he will go to the shrieking shack to command the battle from out there, safely waiting with Severus until Potter came to him to be killed. Yes that was the plan, he would spend several hour with Severus until he will have to kill him right before the brat arrived. Another wave of sadness flowed over him and took away his happiness on how well his plan were going so far.

Several hours later, both sitting in comfortable transfigured chairs they were talking when Voldemort suddenly said, ''I'm sorry Severus,'' this confused the potions master. He wanted to ask what the Dark Lord meant with that but just mentioned continued talking about how well the battle was going for them. Inside Voldemort constantly repeated in his head 'Soon, so soon.' for every man kills the thing he loves.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Prompt of the day Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompt: (quote) for each man kills the thing he loves(March 9th)_

 _Word count: 514_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


	10. So Much for Constant Vigilance

_So Much for Constant Vigilance_

Tonight was the night he was doing as his master had asked. It had taken him a while to figure out how to trap the veteran auror. Last time it was the old auror that incarcerated him and he was _not_ planning on letting it happen again. The man was always rambling about 'Constant Vigilance' and watched his food like a hawk. So Barty Crouch Junior was planning on using a polyjuice potion to disguise himself as one of his auror colleagues, a not so smart trainee under Moody's supervision.

So now he was waiting for the old auror to show up for a mentoring session he was supposed to have with the trainee. After a few minutes waiting Moody showed up, trying to ambush the Death Eater from behind. Perhaps it would have worked if Barty hadn't put up monitoring wards. With delicate things like this surprises would be rather unwelcome.

''Good day senior auror Moody.'' Barty said as he pointed his wand at the approaching auror. The man seemed surprised at being detected by the trainee, this particular trainee was one of the worst in the batch to Alastor. ''Good day mister Anderson, well done on noticing me this time.'' The older man grumbled as he limped closer to Barty. ''You have remembered your lesson on constant vigilance this time around.'' With a thump the man sat down on the bench Barty had sat moments ago.

''What are you going to teach me today, sir?'' Barty queried. ''We are going to have a lesson on wand safety this time,'' Moody said as he looked at the Death Eater sternly like he was trying to see through the polyjuice potion. Not that the old auror knew he was polyjuiced. Barty smiled and sat down on the other end of the bench. ''I noticed you put away your wand in your sleeve, my guess is you have a wand holster on your lower arm,'' Moody said while pointing at Barty's arm. ''What do you do when someone renders you unable to reach it from there?'' he continued.

Barty pretended to think hard for a while and shrugged. ''Hope my partner has my back and stuns the one that is attacking me,'' he said dumbly. This made Alastor frown and for the next hour or so it went back and forth with questions and dumb answers. Meanwhile Barty mentally noted the behaviour of the auror. He was to master them if he wanted to pose as Moody for the coming school year.

After a while Barty had enough and suggested the two went to get something to eat as midday had passed while they played questionnaire. Now was the time for Barty's planning to come into play ''Sir how about we use my prepared lunch, if there is one thing I learned it is that food can't be trusted when prepared by strangers,'' he said innocently. Lucky him the trainee wasn't seen as one of the brightest. The comment made the old auror puff up with pride as his pupil finally picked up something useful in his eyes. Conveniently he forgot his own rule as this trainee couldn't in any way be capable of using poison or any other nasty things with the food.

So the two indulged themselves in the sandwitches Barty had prepared. His own sandwich without the _tomatoes_ he had soaked in a strong sleeping draught. When the potion hit the old aurors system it was too late and the only thing he could see was the smug smile on the face of Barty Crouch Junior.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories.

This fiction was written for the Easter Egg Hunt and Prompt of the day from The Golden Snitch forum.

For this fiction I used the prompts:

Egg Hunt Clue: I wonder whatever happened to young Barty Crouch? I think he went to Azkaban, but rumours have spread that he was in Hogwarts as a mad-eyed professor. I'd like to read about how he managed to overcome a world-renowned Auror.

Prompt of the Day: (food) tomato

Word count: 598

LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze

Also a short thanks to my beta Grulnork!


	11. Sore Feet

**Sore Feet**

''Good day ladies, what can I do for you on this beautiful day?'' George asked cheerfully to the two pregnant woman in front of him. His sister was getting her second child and Hermione was finally getting her first. Smiling he thought back at Ron's frustration on Hermione being more busy with her career than their relationship.

Returning back to the present he looked as the two ladies made their way through Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, looking at the various products and trinkets the joke shop offered. Not getting a response George went back to help the other customers walking around in the shop. After an hour it was time for George's break so he went to find Ron, who would look after the shop for the rest of the day so he could take a break and try out some new products he was developing. Things had considerably slowed down when Fred had died at the Battle of Hogwarts.

He found Ron with the two girls in the back, all three seemed quite agitated and he stepped in before bad things could happen. ''What's going on here?'' George asked carefully, not wanting to make one of the girls fall out to him with their pregnant hormones. ''I was just asking if Ron would be in time for dinner and Ginny wanted to know if he had seen Harry,'' Hermione said to her brother in law exasperated as if it was one of the hardest things in the world to deal with. ''And all Ron has been doing is rambling nonsense about helping out here and being too busy to notice what Harry is doing,'' Ginny butted in harrumphing at her brother.

This made George sigh, he had gone through the same thing when Alicia was expecting little Fred and two years later Roxanne. Grumpy women with their swollen feet and crazy appetites. He knew the perfect thing to help these two wind down a bit. ''Well that's a bit of a problem isn't it,'' George chipped. ''I had just spoken with one of of the new shop owners down Diagon Alley. The one opening a spa resort for witches!'' He said. George had heard of spa's for the first time from Hermione and the girls had gone there on n outing when Angelina was pregnant with little Fred.

She had gone again again with Roxanne several times to relax and leave some stress out. It had done great wonder on how she reacted to the littlest things that would have her upset if she wouldn't have gone. ''So how do you feel about going today for a test run?'' George said as he walked to his office to floo the spa owner. ''I will call the dear man and let him know you are coming over.'' Not waiting for a reply he threw in some floo powder and stuck his head in the flames.

The man had been delighted to have a war hero and the wife of the Boy-Who-Lived come to his spa. It would be great marketing for his new business. So it was decided that the two girls would spend the rest of the afternoon and some of the evening at the spa getting massages, pedicures, manicures and magical core treatment to settle their magic from the stress their pregnancies gave them.

Of course when the two got back at Potter Manor Harry had asked Ron and Hermione to live in with them as the Manor was that big days could pass without the two couples seeing even a hair from each other. Hermione had to complain on wasting half of the day doing nothing, but still she had to thank George for the idea of sending her to the spa as her feet hurt much less and she felt a lot more content than before. As was Ginny; instead of berating her husband on ditching her for the day she welcomed him home and had some quality family time with him and baby James.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories.

This fiction was written for the World Gobstones Championship Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum.

For this fiction I used the _Gobstone Brown: Write about a character enjoying a spa-day courtesy of the twins._

Word count: 668

LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro, Kaze


	12. Which One

**Which one**

'Stupid Lupin and his shenanigans,' Severus grumbled in himself as he strode down the corridors down to the dungeons after dinner. Today Lupin had given the third years their class on boggarts and he loathed it. It seemed that the Longbottom boy feared him so much the boggart had turned into him. And of course Lupin had helped the boy make him, or rather the boggart, look absolutely ridiculous. And now the potions master was subject of a lot of laughter and talk. Severus hated it.

Arriving at his quarters he closed the door behind him with a frustrated bang making the few portraits closeby jump up in their paintings. He wasn't that frightening right? To make Longbottom that scared of him to make a boggart turn into him? He remembered his first time facing a boggart. It had shown his fear of Lilly breaking their friendship. That wouldn't be valid now as she had been murdered by the Dark Lord. And before that she had indeed broken their friendship, making his fear come to life.

Yes he had a healthy fear of being discovered as a double spy by the Dark Lord. Who wouldn't be. If they were in their right mind at least. The man killed people like flies being slapped down with a newspaper. He scowled. It was all because Albus had pressured him into spying. Claiming it was to repay for his debt to Lilly. Still agitated he threw open his liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous amount of firewhiskey from one of the old bottles gifted to him by Lucius.

Taking a long drink from his glass he sat down in one of the two small couches in his quarters. There was also another thing that scared him somewhat. A few months before the Potter boy was born Lilly had contacted him for help. She asked him for an oath to protect her son from harm. They had been sent into hiding by the old coot in response to the prophecy and she knew things could turn awry really quickly. So Lily had called on their old friendship, forgiving him on the mudblood incident and asked him to protect the Potter spawn.

It scared him quite a bit that he was in some extent responsible for the Brat-Who-Lived and had to try and keep him alive. Something that had not been the easiest thing the past two years. Danger seemed to pull to the boy like he was a magnet for danger. The thought of the things he had to do in order to protect the son of his nemesis made him take another big gulp of the burning liquid swirling in his glass. Severus was certain those two contradicting things were certainly the two things he feared most.

Only which one of the two was worst was a tough question. His mind kept swirling with those questions for the rest of the night until he passed out on that same couch with an empty bottle of firewhiskey at his feet. The only thing he finally had made up out of his this dilemma was that he didn't want to find out which one was worse and that Lupin was a prat for catalyzing his mental turmoil.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories.

This fiction was written for the World Gobstones Championship Challenge and the Character Admiration Tournament from The Golden Snitch forum.

For this fiction I used the _Gobstone Lapis Lazuli: Write about a character who can't make up their mind. And the task Worst fears, Regulus Black (light) VS Severus Snape (dark). Write about what these characters fear most. Is it not being remembered? Being overrun with stupid teenagers?_

Word count: 543

LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro, Kaze

Extra thanks for my beta Grulnork!


	13. Way Too Hot Water Battle

**Way Too Hot Water Battle**

"Today we expect another very warm day in this heat wave. So we warn you to stay in the shade and keep hydrated," the nasal voice of the weather man droned on the TV. This summer had been a very warm one so far and Hermione wasn't very happy with it. She had been working with the department of mysteries on the research of Lycanthropy. But the heat of the past weeks slowed down work so drastically, it almost had come to a standstill.

Hermione put her glass of orange juice down and looked across the table to the empty chair where Ronald was supposed to sit. He had returned home late at night from the joke shop and was now still in bed. Sighting she went on with breakfast listening to another man droning on about the news.

As she was cleaning up the dishes Hermione was alerted with the ring of a bell that someone was calling at the floo. 'Who could call her this early?' she wondered and walked up to the floo room. Having a floo in the house had been quite the task as electricity didn't work well with magic. The room the fireplace was in had been heavily warded to keep residue magic in.

"Morning 'Mione!" The head of Harry said cheerfully to her as she kneeled down at the fireplace. "Morning. Why the call so early in the morning?" Hermione asked. "Last time  
I spoke Ginny she said you worked night shifts at the auror office."

"That is right but I got the day off because of the heat," Harry said. "Also someone from your research team asked me to let you know you have the day off. And I agree you should."

This somewhat upset Hermione as she had hoped to make some progress today. Harry noticed a frown forming on his friends face. "You and Ron both have been working on and off for days," he said accusingly, "How about we go off the the beach for the day, the weather is nice outside as you might have noticed."

Considering the offer, it didn't sound that bad to the bushy haired witch. "All right, we will go," She said with a sight. "But you will be waking up Ron," Hermione said smugly and she got up from the fireplace. "I will be ready in an hour and floo to the manor," she said and waved Harry off as he broke off the call.

In the end Hermione had to wake up Ron herself. It had been quite the task to get him to wake up and get going. She left him to get his stuff ready as she went to get dressed and pack herself some books to read. When they were ready to floo over to Harry's she made sure to go over everything. "Ron?" Hermione asked slowly. "Yes?" he replied. "Where's your towel?" she questioned, getting slightly angry. "I had asked you to pack your own towel, so where is it?"

"Sorry 'Mione, I will get one now," Ron said and went to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Hermione. "I have already packed one extra so don't bother," she clipped at him. Ron scowled at her back as she stepped through the floo. It hadn't been his idea to wake up so early and he stepped through the floo as well.

An hour and a half later both Hermione and a slightly grumpy Ron stood in the reception hall of Potter manor. They had to wait ten minutes for both the Potters to show up and off they were with an international portkey to the French coast. One time Harry had mentioned a beach house he inherited along the French coastline. After putting on the much needed sunscreen and sun repelling charms the group hit the beach.

The girls both lay down for some sunbathing while the boys went on running trough the water, splashing about the water like some dogs. That was until a certain Weasley thought it funny to splash Hermione and Ginny with some water. Making them both jump up from the unexpected cold of the water. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she shared a look with Ginny, making Ron regret his move.

In the next seconds both girls had pulled out their wands and sprayed the redhead with water from their tips, using a non-verbal Aguamenti. This quickly resulted into a fierce water duel between both pairs. Each in turn spraying the other with the various spells to conjure and move water. Around lunch time all four were exhausted and lay panting in the sand dripping wet.

'Maybe taking days off wasn't so bad after all,' Hermione thought and she let out another laugh thinking back on how ridiculous they had behaved. They were just like the kids they once were. Rolling over she made the suggestion to get something to eat and get back to their water duel after. To which the other three agreed happily.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories.

This fiction was written for the World Gobstones Championship and Prompt of the Day Challenges from The Golden Snitch forum.

For this fiction I used the _Gobstone Aquamarine: Write about a water-fight  
_ and prompt _(dialogue) "Where's your towel?"_

Word count: 836

LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro, Kaze

Extra thanks to my beta Grulnork!


	14. Little Wizards Talk

**Little Wizards Talk**

"Albus, would you be a dear and go with you sister in the other room while me and your dad talk with your brother?" Ginny asked her son. "Rose and Hugo will be here in an hour," she called after the young boy.

As she turned back to her husband and eldest son she noticed the hilarious similarities in their nervous fidgeting. She could understand her son being nervous, but Harry was a totally different case. Anyhow she pinned the poor boy under a stern gaze and started off. "Do you know why your dad and me asked to have a talk with you?" she asked.

James looked at her with seemingly big innocent eyes, "Not really, no," he said. Ginny looked at Harry expectantly to go on. With a sight Harry started: "Son we know you have been going around the Gryffindor tower going around the girls. So we decided it was time for your little wizards talk," he said looking at Ginny as if it all was her fault.

In some way it was Ginny's fault as the Weasley children were known to mature early, to put it lightly. Even now, all those years later stories circulate on the oldest Bill being found in a broom closet in his third year to Ginny having boyfriend after boyfriend. And what happened with the siblings in between isn't hard to guess either.

So he could've expected this to happen, Harry just didn't want to see reality. The Dursley hadn't been the best educators on it and he had for a long time struggled with dealing these situations himself. Now he was supposed to give The Talk to his own son and he had no idea how to start. He was also too embarrassed to ask Arthur or even Ron on it.

Blushingly James looked down, knowing what was to come. "What your father is trying to say is that is isn't a good idea to roam around girls like they are toys,'' Ginny stepped in again. ''They have feelings too. And if you like someone you should try to get to know them first before moving to the next stage," she lectured.

"But mom! I already know that!" James almost yelled. His face glowed even more red. His mother pinned him with another hard stare "If you really like someone you take it step by step, get to know her, take her on a Hogsmeade date perhaps." Ginny went on. "And if you walk her back to her common room you can ask her for a kiss if everything went well. And don't try to dive into a broom closet like your uncle did!"

James looked at his father for help. "Your mum is right, and when you do eventually end up in a broom closet make sure you ask what she want and don't make her uncomfortable," Harry said blushing himself. His own tries on this didn't quite work out as he didn't know what he was doing.

"And don't forget protection!" Ginny pressured, giving her husband a glare for forgetting the most important thing of the entire talk. "It won't do if you got a girl pregnant now, would it?" Ginny was about to say something more on it but the bell rang that announced the floo activating. "This talk isn't over and we will certainly get back on this after your nephew and niece are back home," she said as she got up to greet the newly arrived guests.

"Don't worry son, if you use your brains in what you are doing it will be fine," Harry assured his son as he got up to say hello to Rose and Hugo. "I will try to prevent your mum of trying to give the talk again," he finished and exited the room, leaving an uncomfortable and blushing James behind.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories.

This fiction was written for the World Gobstones Championship Challenge from The Golden Snitch forum.

For this fiction I used the _Gobstone Wood: Write about a character coming of age._

(I know it isn't James coming of age, but more a part on coming of age.)

Word count: 641

LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro, Kaze

An extra thanks to my beta Grulnork


End file.
